Momentum
by TruePlainHearts
Summary: For the Summer of Olicity "touch" challenge. Oliver teaches Felicity how to protect herself and she proves to be a remarkable student. Smut... Definitely rated M!


**This is for the Summer of Olicity "touch" challenge. I combined the Oliver training Felicity prompt and Felicity taking Oliver down prompt for some indulgent smutty goodness. This is a one shot because I simply cannot handle another WIP right now.**

* * *

For the millionth time Team Arrow were spending another evening in the basement of Verdant. Felicity was running searches for the names on the list as well as any other crime in Starling City while Oliver and Diggle were sparring on the mats. Tonight, there were no sticks or other weapons. It was good old fashioned hand to hand combat and Felicity found herself getting distracted more than she would admit. Going to work to watch two hot men grapple and fight each other, especially when she was particularly attracted to one of them, certainly made her long work hours a little more bearable. She watched as Diggle executed a particularly well timed throw, launching Oliver into the mats with a loud thud. It wasn't often that Dig got the upper hand, so he couldn't help but let out a victorious laugh as he watched Oliver pull himself up.

"And on that note I'm going to go wash up, before I lose my upper hand and you beat me like usual." Diggle said grabbing a towel and throwing a second one in Oliver's direction.

Felicity couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Something funny, Felicity?" Oliver asked in a teasing tone.

"Just that it looks like you might be losing you touch." Felicity said with a grin, her tone matching Oliver's.

"Well then if you think it is so easy, I guess it's your turn then." He said, bringing over her gym bag and putting it on top of her keyboard which earned him an annoyed but playful shove from Felicity. You did not get between Felicity and her computers. Oliver knew this but he couldn't help but think she was cute when she got riled up. Like a kitten that thinks its a tiger. Most of the time when he irked her, it was completely on purpose.

"I don't think so. I train with Diggle." Felicity said, some of the playfulness fading. There was a reason she preferred to train with Diggle. Although they were both ridiculously and unnervingly good looking, being close to a sweaty and panting Oliver thrilled and terrified her in way that Diggle didn't. Plus, unlike Diggle, Oliver never wore a shirt when he was training and there was only so much a girl could handle.

"Nope, he is going out with Carly." Oliver said, his teasing smile in full force. "What? Are you scared, Smoak?"

"You wish, Queen." Felicity replied and even though she was apprehensive about training with Oliver, he obviously wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Then get changed, chop chop." Oliver said, pushing the bag towards her and she grabbed it with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine." Felicity sighed in a playful and dramatic tone, walking towards the storeroom that Oliver had converted into a separate bathroom just for Felicity when she joined the team.

Felicity returned clothed in her yoga pants and athletic singlet at the same time Diggle emerged, ready to leave for his evening with Carly.

"Be gentle, Felicity. I don't know if his fragile ego could handle another beating today." Diggle said, shooting Oliver a look that firmly reminded him that he had lost this round.

"Weren't you leaving?" Oliver asked pointedly to which Diggle just replied with a laugh.

"Goodnight." Diggle said as he climbed the stairs and disappeared leaving Felicity alone with a shirtless Oliver who was walking back towards the training mats.

Felicity followed and stood awkwardly in front of Oliver, waiting for him to start teaching her.

"I know you have been learning the basics from Diggle but I thought it was time to teach you a few other moves." Oliver said, smiling at Felicity's slightly scared expression.

"Why? I like basics. Basics are good." Felicity said nervously.

"Yes but considering how small you are, they may not work against an opponent who is much bigger than you. I can teach you some things I learnt from a woman named Shado. She was about your size and she could put my on my ass without even blinking." Oliver said with a nostalgic smile. "In fact I think she quite enjoyed it."

Felicity eyes widened in surprise because it was clear from his tone and the context that this woman had been someone he had known on the island. He didn't usually bring up anything related to his five years away and she was unsure what to do with the information. She wanted to question him further but knew better than to try and push Oliver.

"I would have liked to see that." Felicity said, returning to her teasing tone to lighten the mood.

"Alright, first thing you have to learn is that there is no point trying to overcome you opponent with your strength. You will loose because you are just so small. It isn't a bad thing but you just have to learn to fight differently. Learn to use your opponent's own weight and strength against him." Oliver instructed, and Felicity listened carefully. She had found herself in danger more times than she was strictly comfortable with since joining Team Arrow and she definitely wanted to learn how to defend herself properly.

"To show you what I mean, I'm going to come at you. Just respond instinctually using the basics that Diggle taught you." Oliver said and Felicity nodded nervously.

When Oliver was sure she was ready, he rushed towards her. She tried blocking him and spinning out of his path, just as Diggle had taught her to use her lightness and nimbleness to her advantage but it wasn't enough. Oliver grabbed the forearm she tried to block him with and pulled her as she spun, sending her off balance and her back crashing towards Oliver's chest. His other hand grabbed her arms and he had her pinned carefully but powerfully in his grasps and no matter how much she struggled, Felicity knew she would never get loose.

She tried to ignore the feeling of Oliver's bare chest directly behind her and the warmth of his breath against her neck. She failed miserably and couldn't contain a breathless gasp that she hoped Oliver would think was just a result of surprise.

"Now the manoeuvre you tried might work with your average, mindless thug but anyone with the slightest bit of training would know to anticipate that move. They would do exactly what I did and then you would be no match for their strength one they have you pinned." Oliver said, releasing her and she quickly jumped away from him and turned back to face him.

"The idea is to never let yourself get in a position where you won't have the strength so fight back. No one will really be expecting you to fight back so if your first move is the right one and you use their own momentum against them, you will never be in that position." Oliver said, and Felicity was impressed by just how skilled of a fighter he was. She had seen him in action but she was now beginning to realise just how much fighting involved tactics and logic, rather than just brute strength. Though she had to admit though, as she stole a glance at the biceps that had just been wrapped around her, Oliver definitely had the brute strength too.

"Makes sense." Felicity replied, finding her voice again. "So how exactly do I do that?"

"It's not as hard as you would think. It just takes good timing." Oliver answered.

Oliver watched the determined nod she gave him and couldn't help but smile. She might be small but she was feisty and she was determined to learn all she could to give her the upper hand. With the right training he believed she could make a formidable fighter. He couldn't wait to teach her to shoot a bow. He had a feeling she might be an uncannily good student. Certainly much better than he had been when Shado had first taught him how to shoot.

"Okay, to show you the moves I need to you come at me slowly. I'll show you exactly how you need to move your body and talk you through it." Oliver said, lowering his stance and preparing himself.

"You want me to come at you?" Felicity questioned nervously.

"Come on, I think I can handle it." Oliver said, his teasing smile returning.

Felicity shot him one last look before she moved towards him slowly.

In slow motion Oliver grabbed her arm and spun himself around, crouching low so that he was shorter than her and hooked his other arm under her arm and up to grab her shoulder.

"Okay, now because I have turned around I can use the momentum of a much larger attacker to my advantage and by blocking with my body and pulling on their shoulder…" Oliver did exactly what he had just described and in a slow and controlled way rolled Felicity over his shoulder and flipped her lightly down on to the mat.

Oliver couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her pony tail fanned out on the mat and a surprised breathless look on her face. Seeing her sprawled out beneath him made his mind wander into dangerous but not totally unfamiliar territory. He quickly cleared his throat and his wayward thoughts and held out a hand to help her up.

"Okay, that doesn't seem so hard." Felicity said after she was on her feet.

"We will do it slow first. You won't be able to flip me over but we can make sure that you are moving in the right way. You'll need momentum of me coming at you to do it properly." Oliver said and waited until she nodded that she was ready.

After she nodded and smiled at him, Oliver walked towards her with his arm reaching towards her shoulder. Just like he taught her she turned her small body so her back was curled into his chest and pulled his arm over her shoulder bending and pulling, just as he had taught her. She picked it up uncommonly fast and Oliver was impressed.

"Perfect, that's good." Oliver said as Felicity turned back around with a triumphant grin lighting up her face. "We can do it a little fast now. Remember not to try to pull me over but just let me tumble. It isn't about strength."

Felicity quickly crouched into position and nodded at Oliver with mischievous grin. He rushed towards her at full speed and was surprised when Felicity executed the move exactly how he had taught her. Usually it took people a few tries to get the timing right but then again… Felicity was remarkable. She sent him flying over her shoulder and slamming down onto the mat for the second time that evening.

Oliver looked up to see a beaming Felicity. She was obviously equal parts happy and smug that she had managed to get the upper hand, if only for one second and under his instruction. But still, she would take her wins where she could get them.

"Told you that you were losing your touch." Felicity teased Oliver as he was still sprawled out on his back at her feet.

Before Felicity even knew what was happening, Oliver executed a quick flurry of movements that had her flat on the mat in the time it took her to blink. That same succession of quick movements also meant that he ended up on top of her, lightly holding her arms to the mat beside her head. They looked at each other, still panting from the exertion.

"Maybe not." Felicity said softly, in a tone much huskier than her usual speaking voice. Her eyes were wide but she did not try to escape.

They both remained motionless for a long while, looking at each other and trying to process the bodily responses that the other's close proximity was eliciting. Felicity's skin flushed warm and was almost scorching hot in all of the places that Oliver's skin was touching hers. Oliver on the other hand was trying to suppress an overwhelming urge to trail his hand from where he held her arm, down her side and hook her thighs over his hip. It was a strange urge but nonetheless compelling. It was taking all of his concentration not to start touching her in entirely inappropriate ways.

"Felicity." Oliver whispered in a deep tone as his pupils dilated and his irises grew infinitely darker. Felicity could see one emotion written across his every feature… lust.

The fact that Oliver was lying on top of her, pinning her to the mat and watching her with a gaze of pure, unadulterated lust caused a breathless moan to tumble from her lips. It was at that exact moment that the last thread of self control Oliver had left shattered into a million tiny pieces and he crashed his lips to hers.

Oliver released one of her arms and began grasping desperately grasping at every square inch of Felicity before eventually sliding his hand under the small of her back as she arched into him. Her body screaming the word her lips were too preoccupied to say.. more.

Felicity grasped at Oliver's short hair before dragging her short, brightly painted nails down Oliver's bare back. He growled against her lips and slid his hand down to her thigh, pulling her leg over his hip just as he had been desperately wishing to do. He could barely maintain sane thought when she hooked her leg around him and used the leverage to grind her hips up against his.

She moaned loudly as his kisses tracked from her lips across her cheek and down her neck. Her tiny singlet allowed him to litter hungry kisses all over her neck and shoulders. He grasped her to him even tighter when she let loose a desperate moan as he found one spot at the base of her neck that made her back arch and her eyes roll back.

"Oliver." She moaned, mostly because she couldn't string a sentence together even if she tried.

Oliver decided in that moment that he wanted to make her say his name just like that at various volumes for the rest of the night. He wouldn't rest until he had her screaming his name.

He quickly rolled over on to his back, pulling Felicity with him so she was straddling his hips. She ground her hips down on his as he wound his hand around her ponytail and grasped her hair, pulling her in for an impossibly deeper kiss. Getting frustrated with her hair being bound up, Oliver reached up and carefully used both hands to remove the hair tie, letting her golden curls cascade down to frame her face. He pulled back to look at her, even through it physically pained him to remove his lips from hers.

"You're so beautiful." Oliver whispered so softly he wasn't sure she had heard until her smile grew even wider and she got a fierce and playful look in her eye.

She reached down to grab the hem of her shirt and while she still straddled Oliver, she grinned at him as she dragged it off and over her head leaving her in just an electric blue bra. The contrast of the dark, bold colour against her creamy skin drove Oliver mad and he quickly rolled them over again, desperate to be on top of her. He kissed her deeply as his hands trailed over every inch of newly exposed skin, delighting in the softness and the way she purred ever time he grabbed roughly at her, pulling her closer.

There would be a time later for him to slowly and carefully worship every part of her in ways she could never imagine but tonight was not that time. Tonight he needed her now, with a fierce intensity that erased all reason and patience. Judging from the way Felicity was desperately clawing at his belt, he wasn't the only one.

Felcity had Oliver's belt and pants unfastened in no time and dragged them down his legs, leaving him completely naked. She gasped softly as she looked down between him and saw all of him.

"You are overdressed, Ms Smoak." Oliver growled as he began kissing her flat, bare stomach. He dragged her yoga pants down her legs and growled when he saw the matching electric blue panties. He had always thought that black had been the sexiest colour for lingerie. How wrong he had been. Unfortunately he was much to desperate to enjoy the sight of her sprawled out beneath him for too long, her golden hair fanned out against the mat and her most intimate parts covered with underwear in a colour that lived up to it's electrifying colour.

He slowly snaked his hand under her arched back and unclipped her bra with one hand in a quick move he had spent most of his late teens and early twenties perfecting. Then again, all the other women he had used it on paled in comparison to Felicity. Breathless and writhing against him, she was nothing short of breathtaking.

Oliver pulled the bra from her body and began immediately kissing the newly exposed ivory peaks. Her chest heaved as he dragged his tongue towards one of her peaks, biting gently when he reached it. The moan she let loose as he did so was nothing compared to the one that tumbled from her swollen lips when he trailed his hand down her stomach and slipped it beneath the bright blue fabric, his nimble fingers stroking where she wanted him the most. He groaned against her breasts which he was still peppering with hot kisses when he felt how moist and ready she was.

"Oliver, please." She moaned wantonly. "I need you."

He immediately pulled the last remaining piece of clothing down her legs and brought his lips back up to hers. With one last questioning glance and answering nod he thrust into her and she let loose a quiet and breathless scream.

Oliver buried his head in her shoulder, kissing and biting all the places that made Felicity squirm the most. The feeling of her under him and around him was indescribable and he wished that they could stay like this forever. Just he and Felicity… her legs wrapped around his waist and her back arched up towards him as he thrust into her again and again, making a soft groan tumble from her lips with every movement.

He wrapped his arm around her bare, silky hip and pulled her up, changing the angle so that is he was hitting that one spot deep insider her that made her scream with every thrust and her hands grasp desperately at his spare one as he ran an open palm across her stomach and heaving chest.

"Ol… Oliver… I'm…" Felicity stuttered breathlessly and with one particularly powerful thrust her eyes rolled back and a cry tore from her throat as she thrashed in his arms.

Her climax lasted for at least an entire minute and Oliver continued thrusting into her much more slowly as she rode her way through wave upon wave of blinding pleasure. When her vision finally cleared and she saw Oliver gazing at her intensely she could do little more than smile goofily at him and Oliver chuckled at her.

"That was intense…" She finally managed to say as she ground into his hips.

"Was?" Oliver questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow and a wicked grin. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Felicity squealed as he rolled them over yet again so that she was now on top of him. He grasped her hips firmly and guided her up and down, firmly telling her exactly what he wanted. She grinned at him and took his hands off her hips and pinned them beside his head, exactly as he had done to her earlier. Oliver began chuckling softly but it died in his throat and turned into a throaty growl when Felicity began swirling her hips in fast, deliberate circles. She alternated between riding up and down and gyrating her hips against him in an erratic and maddening rhythm that had him gasping beneath her.

Tired of not being able to touch her, Oliver pulled his arms free and sat up. He kissed Felicity deeply and pulled her close to him with one arm behind her back and the other tangled roughly in her mass of gold curls. She continued to roll her hips against him and this position meant that her sensitive nub was rubbing against him with every single movement.

They both felt her second climax approaching and Oliver drew back, his hand still grasping at her hair and watched as her mouth fell open to form a silent "oh" and with their eyes still locked together her body began shaking against him. She spasmed and writhed in the most uncontrollable ways and all the while Oliver watched her face contort in perfect ecstasy. It was shockingly intimate and Oliver knew that no matter how long he lived he would never see a sight more perfect.

Once the quaking in Felicity's body had subsided Oliver held her to him with one strong hand and used the other to vault to his feet, taking Felicity with him. She immediately wound her legs around Oliver's waist as he rushed her towards the closest wall holding her with just one hand as his other hit the cold steel milliseconds before her back did. He pinned her to the wall and his hand snaked from her back to rest on her ass, holding her up as his other hand grabbed both of her own and pinned them above her head. The cold steel against her back contrasted deliciously with the scorching heat of Oliver's body against her and the fiery gaze he fixed on her moments before he began kissing her even more intensely than before.

They'd already had passionate and intimate on the mat and now it was the time for hard and fast. Felicity moaned loudly against his lips as Oliver began thrusting into her at a punishing but incredible pace. He was rough with her but never to much. Firm and commanding but never harsh. It made Felicity's skin burn even hotter and her heart race. She felt thoroughly and completely ravaged and it thrilled her to no end.

She moaned as Oliver growled and gasped with every thrust, climbing closer towards his peak as Felicity followed. He began to feel the tell tale tensing of Felicity's limbs around him and knew she was close and the way her breath hitched with a strangled gasp. He continued to thrust into her, not relenting and giving her exactly what she needed. With a final powerful thrust she came completely undone.

'Oliver!" Felicity screamed loudly as Oliver moaned a strangled, "Felicity" into her neck, biting down softly as he came with her, barely able to stay standing as the waves of pleasure made his knees weak and his limbs heavy. Felicity grasped desperately at his back as Oliver continued to slowly roll his hips, prolonging their pleasure. Once they were both beginning to breathe again, Oliver walked them back to the mat, grabbing a blanket on the way. They both fell in a tangle of exhausted and intertwined limbs and Oliver barely had time to spread the blanket over them before they fell into the deepest and most content unconsciousness with Felicity's head laying on Oliver's shoulder and his arms wound protectively around her.

* * *

**You know the drill... Please review because I love hearing from you ; )**


End file.
